$ \dfrac{83}{100} - 0.88 - 0.4 = {?} $
First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{83}{100} = 0.83$ Now we have: $ 0.83 - 0.88 - 0.4 = {?} $ $ 0.83 - 0.88 - 0.4 = -0.45 $